


The Bet

by KippieHValentine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangel Gabriel, Bottom!Gabriel, Castiel and Gabe had a bet, Destiel (mentioned), Developing Relationship, Gabe won, I wrote this for a friend, M/M, No beta we die like Crowley, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sabriel (Supernatural), Top!Sam, Unspoken Love, Wing Kink, Wings, at least part of it, castiel (mentioned) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28157883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KippieHValentine/pseuds/KippieHValentine
Summary: Gabriel appears to Sam after a long night of researching for a case only to tell the hunter he's there to settle a bet. A bet between he and Castiel, to be precise. Sam is reluctant at first... considering he just finished a long night of reading... But, he eventually agrees and ends up having a lot more fun than he thought he'd have. A LOT more fun...
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Sabriel - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 102





	The Bet

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning that I have never really written this ship before and I only really did so because this is a gift for a friend. This is also my second ever publicly released smut. Please go easy on me. Not really beta'd so there's probably grammatical and spelling errors. English is my second language, after all. I mostly like how this fic turned out, though, so I hope you enjoy it! Thank you for taking the time to read it! <3

Sam had entered his room well after the sun had descended below the skyline… He had noted the time on his phone as being 2 in the morning. He’d stayed up far later than he had intended doing research, trying to find anything they could use for their most recent case. He moved to flick on the light, eyes taking a moment to adjust. He made his way through the room, not even once glancing anywhere other than his destination. He shucked off his boots in the corner, tossed his shirt over the back of a chair, and was about to begin on his belt when a familiar voice interrupted him.

“Howdy, Samsquatch.” The sound startled him and he whipped around to face the familiar form of the archangel Gabriel. He was laying on Sam’s bed, head resting in the palm of one hand, looking rather comfortable. 

“How the hell did you get in here?” 

“I’m an archangel, Samuel, I can get into just about any place I want.” That cocky smile had always made Sam’s annoyance flare.

“This place is warded.”

“High and low.” Gabriel finished for him. “But, when have you ever known warding to keep me out?” The archangel grinned. He supposed that was true… He couldn’t really recall a time that warding had stopped him. “Asking the wrong questions, my gigantic friend.” 

“What are you doing here?”

“Taking a break.” 

“From?”

“Angels, life, the whole shebang.” 

“...You want something… don’t you?”

“Bingo bango, Sammich.” There was that smug expression again. Sam sighed, moving a hand to pinch at the bridge of his nose.

“Alright, what do you want this time?” 

“I want to settle a bet.”

“I don’t want to help you settle a bet, Gabriel. I’m tired.” It wasn’t a lie. It felt like he hadn’t slept in days… Maybe he really hadn’t. 

“Oh come on, Sam.” Gabriel sighed, sitting up and adjusting himself to sit more comfortably. He acted like he owned the damn place. “It’ll be fun. Scout’s honor.” 

“Gabriel… I’m exhausted. Get off my bed.”

“Has anyone ever told you you’re all work and no play?” The archangel groaned, swinging his legs off the edge of the bed and moving to stand in front of the Winchester. “You’re boring.” 

“We can’t all play around and gamble every day. Unlike you, we have work to do.”

“If you don’t take time for yourself sometimes you’re going to burn out, Winchester.” Gabriel reached a hand up to pat the man’s cheek. Sam flinched away from the touch. 

“I have to get some sleep.”

“Just help me out here, Sam-I-am. I’m asking for one favor.”

It was becoming evident to Sam that continuing to refuse would get him nowhere. The archangel was nothing if not determined to ruin his night further. Not that it mattered considering how late it was. What was one little favor anyways? He sighed, rubbing at his temples as he spoke. “Fine. But just this once.”

“Fantastic.” Gabriel smiled.

“What is this bet anyways?”

“I’ll explain it later. Right now, why don’t you just close your eyes.” Sam raised an eyebrow at him, expression darkening with suspicion. “Promise it’s nothing bad.” It wasn’t as if Sam had any choice now that he’d agreed anyways. Another sigh left his lips and he let his eyes fall closed, listening to the sounds of movement as Gabriel began enacting whatever he was enacting. Sam was about to ask what was going on when he felt something warm and somewhat soft touch his lips. Startled, his hands lifted up and pushed the archangel away as his eyes shot open to look the man in the eye. 

“What the hell, Gabriel?”

“All part of the bet, Sam. Relax.”

“No. No, no, no. You need to explain what the hell is going on. Right now.”

The archangel sighed heavily and lifted his hands in mock surrender. “Alright, fine. Castiel and I made a bet.” The words brought a look of surprise to Sam’s face. It wasn’t like Castiel to go around making bets with other angels, let alone with Gabriel. He was convinced that the two of them didn’t exactly like each other most of the time. Still he found himself intrigued. 

“And?”

“It’s sort of a two parter. You see, he bet me that I couldn’t seduce you…” Silence stretched on after the words. Sam could do nothing but stare at him, mouth slightly agape, confused and a bit annoyed. That certainly wasn’t what he was expecting the bet to be… It took him a moment or two to recover before he finally spoke.

“Seduce me?” 

“Seduce you.” Gabriel confirmed, a smile on his lips. “Is it working?”

“No, it’s definitely not working.” Sam wanted to laugh… It wasn’t as if he disliked Gabriel or hadn’t thought of that sort of thing before but the entire situation was truly hilarious. It felt like something out of a bad romantic comedy or a shitty smut novel. He lifted a hand to pinch at the bridge of his nose as he finally let out a chuckle. 

“Come on, Sam, I’m doing my best here.”

“Your best? Gabriel I’ve seen you sleep with models and porn stars with ease and this is the best you can do for me?”

“This is a different matter entirely.”

“A different matter? How is this a different matter?” Sam laughed harder this time, leaning forward a bit as he moved a hand to cover his stomach. The Archangel did not look pleased at that reaction but had yet to say anything in response. Just what was so different about this situation? Gabriel had never had a hard time seducing anyone before? What made him so different from anyone else? “Care to explain?”

“It’s complicated.” 

“Complicated?” Sam lifted an eyebrow and stared the angel down, his lips curled into a smile. “Complicated…” He repeated the word as if the meaning behind it would somehow pop out to him. His brows furrowed as he tried to decipher just what the other man could be talking about. A finger poked at the crease between them and he jolted. 

“Stop thinking.” Gabriel huffed. “I’ll explain later. Should we do this or not? If you prefer I can just tell Cas it didn’t work and take the loss… And the bruise on my ego.” The last part was muttered as if he didn’t want to admit it would truly do just that.. Sam weighed his options… on the one hand it wasn’t as if he hadn’t thought about doing these things with Gabriel… He’d never admit that out loud, of course, but he had taken a certain interest in the angel and the attraction was undeniable. On the other hand was he really ready to act on those thoughts? Was it a safe idea? What would happen between them after? Would Gabriel just disappear and leave without an explanation? Would they avoid one another’s gaze for weeks? Months? Years? Then, of course, there was the fact that pretty much everyone Sam had ever taken a romantic interest in had been killed or died because of their line of work. Granted this was an Archangel they were talking about… Someone who was more powerful than Sam could ever even hope to be. It wasn’t as if Gabriel needed protecting.

His eyes met the angel’s and he was offered a curious furrow of the man’s brows. “Well, Sammich?” 

“What the hell.” Sam shrugged a shoulder. 

“Well don’t sound so excited.” Gabriel laughed. That brought a half smile to Sam’s lips. Leave it to Gabriel to know how to lighten the mood if only a little bit. The angel closed the gap again, pressing his lips to his lightly. It was a bit of an odd feeling… Not that Sam hadn’t kissed another man before… but he’d certainly never kissed one that was an angel. Though it was certainly a strange and foreign sensation it wasn’t a bad one either. It took him a moment to finally return the gesture, pressing his lips more firmly to Gabriel’s. That seemed to brighten the angel’s mood a little bit. Was the other man actually nervous that his advance would be rejected? It didn’t make sense to him why that would be the case… but he decided to follow Gabriel’s advice and let his brain shut off for the time being. The archangel’s hands moved to rest on his hips, pulling him closer and molding their bodies together. Gabriel, by all counts, was warm to the touch… soft… comforting… It was strange how quickly Sam relaxed into the touch. Now that he thought about it when was the last time that he’d been touched so intimately? He was momentarily distracted by the feeling of the angel’s hands drawing up his back, leading him back toward the bed. He felt them turning but barely registered it until the back of his knees hit the bed and he felt the world tilting. As he landed on the mattress he let out a huff of laughter. Gabriel smiled down at him. “Sorry…” 

“It’s alright.” Sam smiled, shifting to get more comfortable. “So uh… How far exactly is this going to go, Gabe?”

“That depends on you.” The angel admitted. “I won’t do anything you don’t want me to.”

“How honorable of you.”

“What can I say, I’m an honorable guy.” That smug smile was back. “If I take it too far just tell me to stop.” 

“Yeah.” Was all Sam managed to say when the archangel’s lips moved down to trail gentle kisses along the length of his neck. He tried to keep a straight face but felt laughter building up in his chest. Finally he couldn’t hold it back anymore and it bubbled out of him like a fountain. Gabriel paused, lifted his head, and quirked a brow at the human.

“Something funny?”

“No, not really. It’s not that. It just tickled.”

“Tickled…” Gabriel stared at him for a moment as if he didn’t fully believe the words before a smile broke out onto his lips and he dipped his head back down to resume the movement of his lips. It brought another wave of laughter from Sam despite his best efforts and the angel seemed pleased with himself. It was only a moment later that Sam realized he had done it to ease what little tension remained in the air around them. He appreciated that if he was being honest… The day had been long and exhausting and it was nice to forget about it for just a little while. Gabriel grinned, moving a hand up to brush a section of Sam’s hair back. The action was followed by another gentle brush of lips against his. The bared skin of his chest came in contact with the clothed one of Gabriel’s. That was a tad unfair, wasn’t it? He nudged at the angel’s shirt as if to tell him to remove it but received only a grunt in response. 

“Gabriel.” Sam managed between a couple of kisses. The man didn’t even pull away… simply snapped his fingers and the clothes that had restricted the both of them were gone. Damn that angel mojo. Still, it was kind of nice to not have to go through the motions of removing them… It would’ve taken far too long, after all. Gabriel’s hands were softer than he expected them to be when they began a slow trail down his body. It was difficult not to just arch into the touch… Gabriel’s hands finally paused when they reached his hips and it was obvious he was taking a moment to debate whether proceeding was a good idea or not. Sam only stared at him, scanning his face, wondering just why Gabriel seemed to care so much. The moment didn’t last much longer after that, however, as the angel snapped his fingers again and shook a small tube in his general direction. 

“Shall we?” 

“Sooner rather than later.” Sam smiled. More so he was worried he’d change his mind if they drew it out too much longer. Sure, there hadn’t been much foreplay but concerns were drifting around in Sam’s mind. He had expected slick, cool fingers to begin touching him but was surprised to find that Gabriel had moved to, instead, begin stretching himself instead. Confusion fell over Sam and he raised an eyebrow at the angel. Gabriel, however, said nothing, too focused on his task to take note of much else. And what could Sam do other than watch? If he reached out to try and touch him he thought he might stop or push him away. If he said something it might distract the man or make him change his mind. He held a breath and simply watched… watched as long fingers disappeared momentarily into the angel’s entrance before reappearing… The motion was repeated a few times before Sam heard a quiet groan leave the archangel’s lips. Now that was an intriguing sound. Sam felt heat rise in his body at it… a reaction that surprised him just a little bit. He felt a warm hand brush across his member and it tugged his focus back to the situation at hand. A smile was on Gabriel’s lips and he seemed pretty pleased that he had managed to bring a reaction from Sam’s body. 

“You must like what you see.” The confident words brought another laugh from the hunter’s lips.

“You got me.” 

“Good.” Gabriel let out his own chuckle this time before shifting to move over the taller man. “Hold still for a sec.” It wasn’t really a command but Sam took it as one either way and stilled himself right down to his breath. Gabriel took his member in hand, pressing the head to his entrance before slowly lowering himself down. The angel didn’t even so much as cringe at being filled and Sam chalked that one up to more angel mojo. A smile was still on the other man’s lips. 

“Does this mean you win the first part of your bet?” Sam asked, his words a bit strained as he tried to distract himself from the tight heat around him. 

“Absolutely.” Gabriel grinned. “I appreciate your assistance.” He took a breath that he didn’t even need before he shifted and gave a roll of his hips. The movement brought a groan from the hunter beneath him. 

“Happy to help.” 

“I’m sure you are.” The angel laughed again before the sound hitched in his chest. Each roll of his hips brought a bit of a shift in his expression. Sam wondered just how hard he was focusing right now… But honestly how could he really think much about it right now? His own breath hitched a few times as he focused on the warmth around him and how it shifted and tightened. He pushed his hips up, noting the way it brought a groan from Gabriel. Seeing the angel in this way… the vulnerable expression on his face, the way he sighed and took in breaths, the way his brows furrowed each time Sam pushed up into him. A hand moved to rest on his chest, pressing into his skin as Gabriel began to move more fervently. It turned into a sort of bouncing motion, one that had Sam letting out the occasional grunt or two. Honestly… It felt nice… Being connected to someone again… Being intimate with someone after such a long time. He closed his eyes, leaning his head back into the mattress as he focused on moving in time with Gabriel. “Fuck, Sam…” The words dripped with pleasure and it brought a bit of pride to the hunter. There wasn’t a lot that he could do from this angle, however… Would it be worth it to risk changing their positions? To risk moving them? Fuck it, he had to do something, right? He shifted his hands to Gabriel’s back and hip, carefully shifting until they had rolled and the angel was beneath him. 

The switch in position brought a laugh from Gabriel’s lips. “An eager beaver, aren’t you Samsquatch?” 

“Maybe.” Sam admitted, letting himself fall into a steady rhythm. The angel beneath him leaned his head back and groaned, his lips pursing. He placed a hand next to Gabriel’s head, gripping at the sheets there… The other hand moved to lock under the man’s knee and lift his leg just slightly. The new angle brought an actual moan from Gabriel’s lips and a smile to Sam’s. “Wow.”

“Shut up.” The angel tried to glare at him but succeeded only in a slight grimace. Sam chuckled and picked up the pace, focusing on the movement and the shift of his hips. It took him a few slight changes before he finally brushed a familiar bundle of nerves that dissolved Gabriel’s expression and twisted it into an open mouthed gasp. There it was. He focused on that… focused on hitting it each time and being fueled by the moans the angel let out. Gabriel had moved a hand up to rest on his back, blunt nails digging in. Sam gave a harder thrust, this time drawing a strangled sound from Gabriel. There was a slightly familiar sound… though usually he only heard it when the angels were disappearing on him. Wings… A fluttering sound. Then he felt a tickling sensation on his arm. His eyes trailed to the shimmering gold feathers of Gabriel’s wings… Four wings to be exact. Sam’s eyes widened slightly and he paused for a moment, looking to the angel in legitimate surprise. Gabriel’s expression was sheepish and he clearly avoided his gaze for a moment. “Uh…”

“That’s…”

“Yeah…”

“Is that… Does that normally happen?”

“Not normally, no.” 

“Should I be worried?”

“Absolutely not…” Gabriel admitted, finally meeting his gaze. “Just means you’re talented.” A smile crossed his lips. Sam laughed lightly, unsure how to react. “Can you uh… get back to it? I’m close, Sam.” The hunter nodded, leaning down to press a kiss to the archangel’s lips before resuming his steady thrusts. The man beneath him shifted, gripping his back, wings spread wide as he breathed a moan into the hunter’s kiss. Was it wrong that Sam felt a certain sense of pride in being able to bring out the angel’s wings? Being able to reduce him to this? He shifted to place his other free hand on Gabriel’s other leg, drawing it up with the other one and ensuring that he had a perfect angle. He was beginning to lose track of his own thrusts… his body heating and tingling as he tried to focus on it. If he was lucky he could get the angel there before he fell over the edge himself. His fingers tightened on the angel’s hips, guiding him into each thrust. His moans were getting louder and if Sam was right that meant he was getting closer and closer.

He moved a hand to wrap around the angel’s member, pumping it in time with his thrusts. Gabriel threw one hand up to grip at the pillow beneath his head. “Sam-” His chest was shuddering. “Sam I can’t-”

“It’s okay. Let go, Gabe.”

“Close your eyes.” The words were rushed… hurried. Confusion fell over Sam but he closed his eyes tightly despite that. A bright light accompanied a loud, moaned out ‘Sam’ and surprise fell over the hunter again. He didn’t have long to focus on it though as the movement of Gabriel’s body beneath him quickly brought him to his own ledge and sent him tumbling down it. His thrusts slowed to a roll as he worked his way through it, groaning quietly into the angel’s shoulder until his body relaxed and he finally came to a stop. The man beneath him was breathing heavily despite not really needing it and Sam followed in suit. A brush of feathers on his shoulder eased his eyes open and he slowly withdrew himself from the angel. “Well, that was… fun.” Gabriel smiled. Sam laughed, moving to sit on the edge of the bed.

“Uh… yeah. Yeah it was.”

“Appreciate your help, Winchester.” The angel shifted to sit up, resting his back against the wall as he ran a hand through his hair.

“You said the bet was a two parter.. Care to explain the second part?”

“It's more of a long term situation. You'll understand when you're older.” Was all he said.

"Oh, haha." Sam mocked. "You said you'd explain."

“I did. Sort of." 

“I see.” Sam lifted an eyebrow and examined the man for a moment. “So uh… What about the ‘complicated’ thing?”

“That’s uh…” Gabriel sighed, leaning his head against the wall. “Well, you see… I like you Sam.”

“Clearly.”

“No, like… actually like you.” The angel admitted. “Which is weird because I don’t usually like anyone the way I like you. Not even the pornstars.” Sam furrowed his brow and once again received a gentle poke at the crease between them. “Don’t give me that look. I thought you were the smart one, Sammich.” Gabriel smiled. “Or have I overestimated your brain size?”  
“I just don’t know what to say. It’s… unexpected.”

“Sure, I get that.” They fell into a momentary silence. Eventually, Sam shifted to sit beside the angel, leaning a shoulder against his. 

“So… Why did Cas even make this bet with you anyways? It doesn’t sound like him.”

“Well, I was poking a bit of fun at him. Guess I hit a nerve.” 

“You hit a nerve…?”

“I was joking about him and Dean.”

“...I’m sorry, what?”

“Long story.” Gabriel laughed. “But let’s just say your brother and Cas are a lot closer than they seem.” He glanced around the room. “So uh, normally at this point I’d snap my fingers and leave you high and dry but honestly I’m beat.”

“You can stay, if that’s what you’re getting at.”

“Thanks.” A smile was on the angel’s lips once more. 

“Hey… Do angels always light up like spotlights when they… ya know?”

“Depends on the angel and who they’re doing it with, really.”

“So… Does that mean I did a good job or?”

Gabriel laughed at that, his chest shaking. “Yeah, Sam… You did a good job.” That sense of pride returned as he slotted himself against the angel a bit more closely.

“So uh… what happened to our clothes?”

“They’re folded up in the chair. Believe it or not I can be neat when I need to be.”

“I’m pleasantly surprised.”

“Are you always this talkative after getting laid?” Gabriel queried.

“No…” Sam laughed, rubbing at the back of his neck. “Sorry, I’ll be quiet.”

“Nah, it’s alright… I kinda like it. It lets me have a break from thinking.” 

“It’s the same for me.”

“It’s pretty late though… Don’t you need to sleep?”

“I’ll sleep later, it’s fine.” Sam smiled, reaching a hand up to run his fingers through the angel’s hair. “So… What does this make us?”

“What do you want it to make us?”

“Well, I wouldn’t complain if this became a regular thing. And, I wouldn’t complain if maybe this was… more than just that?”

“Yeah.” Gabriel said simply. A brush of feathers once again brushed Sam’s shoulder and it offered him comfort… Maybe this one would work out… Maybe this time it’d be okay to let himself care for someone and be cared about in return…


End file.
